The Goddess And The Geek
by Sirensong1029
Summary: What happens when Dexter realizes that Cupid wants to be more than friends. Will Prince Charming and the Demigoddess be royally rebellious or will there be a happily never after in store? Rated T for swearing and mild sexual content. Rating may change in later chapters. I do not own Ever after high or any of the characters in it all I own is the title. Please R & R! (Dexter, Cupid)
1. The Confession

Once Upon A Time, in the world Of Ever After, the sons and daughters of the most famous fairytale characters, are kicked back relaxing, except one student, C.A Cupid, is pacing around her room, trying to work up the nerve to tell her crush, Dexter Charming, how she feels, but she knew that Dexter was planning to tell Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, how he feels. Cupid suddenly remembers how she and Dexter had first met.

Flashback

 _First year, all of the students were excitedly chattering in the halls waiting for first period to begin, and Cupid was talking to Blondie Locks about what dorm decorations would be just right for them when Cupids heel caught on a fallen pencil, as she began to fall she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but when it didn't come she peeked her eyes open, and saw the most beautiful baby blue eyes, she had ever saw, "Um, hi.." Cupid said nervously, "thank you, for catching me." She smiles_

 _"Oh it was no, n-no big deal, damsels in distress are always saving me, I mean! I'm always saving them, oh this is just gort, I mean great," He sighs " I'm Dexter Charming, son of King Charming, by the way."_

 _"Oh how rude of me! I'm C.A Cupid, daughter of Eros, its nice to meet you Dexter."_

 _"I'm glad to have caught you, charm you later Cupid." He says as he walks toward his first class._

 _"Ok! Maybe I'll see you at lunch," But Dexter was too far away to here her " He's perfect." Cupid sighs, as she walks to her next class daydreaming about her wannabe Prince Charming._

End flashback

"I wish that I could go back and start over and make a better impression, and make him see that I'm not helpless, that I'm just as strong as Raven, but what will happen when I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he laughs at me? What if-? No! I need to stop being so scared, if I want to prove that I'm as strong as Raven I need to be confident and fearless."Cupid said

"Yay! Way to go Cupid, that's what I'm talking about, and when Dexter says yes I'm going to take you out to Spellbinding Treats Bakery, to celebrate!" Blondie exclaimed

"That's if he- you know what? I'll come back right after he says yes, which he will, charm you soon, Blondie." Cupid says as she heads to the door "Charm you later!"

Oh no, what have I done.. Blondie thought sadly. He loves Raven.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Cupids pov)

I've know Dexter for three years, today's the day I finally tell him how I feel. This is so exciting! But also so nerve racking. I'm really doing this, I thought to myself.

Moments later I see Dexter in the hallway.

It's now or never.

"Dexter!" I yelled joyfully.

His head snaps up "Oh hey Cupid, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, but I have something really important to tell you," I took a deep breath "I love you Dexter."

 **A cliffhanger. So original. I'm sorry to torture you guys like this, but it's the only way. Please don't hate me, and maybe R & R? Please? The suspense is killing me too. Poor Cupid, what's going to happen?**

 **Was straightforward the best way to go about this?**

 **What will Dexter say?**

 **Is he already involved with Raven?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also if you find any grammar mistakes or anything worth pointing out I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism only please.**

 **I love you guys, maybe if I get 20 reviews I'll reward you. ;)**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys it's me, I just wanted to quickly add that the chapters will get longer, and that I will probably be posting a new chapter once a week until about the tenth chapter, because they won't be extremely long until then, so chapter two will be up Monday, I'm going to try to post every Monday until number ten, also a shoutout to Fossilized Tree Sap and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for being my first two followers. I am going to follow you both back, and I want to thank you guys for favoriting my story. If you too could review below and let me know how I'm doing I would appreciate it. If anyone has any questions about this story or my other one feel free to PM me, have a nice day. :)**


	3. The Disaster

Dexter's pov)

Wait. What. Did she really just- tell me this is a dream.

"Um.. Dexter?" Cupid looked at me.

"…" I couldn't speak, my whole body was numb.

She took a deep breath "I said I love you Dexter."

"Oh jeez, Cupid.. h-how long have y-you felt like this?"

"Ever since you caught me that day." She gave me a shy smile.

"Look Cupid. I-I don't know how I feel r-right now. Would y-you mind I-if I had a little time to think."

"Of course Dexter! I'll charm you later."

"Gort! I-I mean great, see you later Cupid."

I rushed down the hall not daring to look back, for I knew she was looking at me. I need to find Hunter. I stopped at me dorm room that I shared with my bffa (best friend forever after) Hunter. Please, please, please, please be in here Hunter. I opened the door, and seen Hunter.

"Oh Hunter thank fairy godmother you're here."

"What's up man."

"You know how I like Raven right?"

"Yea, you talk about her all the time bro."

I sighed. "Well Cupid just sort of told me that she is in love with me."

"Oh shit man. What'd you say?"

"I told her that I don't know how I feel right now."

WHAT, why would you do that?!"

"What's wrong with that."

Hunter sighed deeply "Bro you just gave her false hope that you love her back, when you tell her it's going to break her heart ten times as worse. She thinks she has a chance."

"I'm fucked aren't I."

"Yep."

"Do you think I have a chance with Raven?"

"I don't know man, I don't know if she is the dating kind of damsel."

"Do you think I should just date Cupid."

"Dude you can't play her, if you break up with her, you'll break her heart."

"But do you think I could be happy with her."

"Yea, I think so, she's a nice girl, I could see you too having a happily ever after together. Now enough with the questions, sit down and play some Mario Kart with me."

"Ok."

Five minutes later

"Fuck dude, did you just hit me with a blue shell!?" Hunter threw me an accusing look.

"Guilty."

"Goddamn it man," Hunter grunted "Oh great and now I've fell off the road, and have gotten myself from second place to ninth."

"Yes! I win, first place baby!" Hunter just glared "Sorry man, it was hit or be hit."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry man, I'm not Ashlynn, go find her."

"Hm why don't you find Cupid?" He smirked.

"That was a low blow man."

"I know, but seriously what are you going to do."

"I'm going to go out with her."

"Ok man, good choice. Just try not to break her heart, you never know you could end up falling for her."

"Maybe. Just maybe."

"I'll see you later man.

"Ok."

As I'm walking towards Cupids dorm, I see Raven, as I'm about to call out to her I see

my brother Daring, flirting with her, I watch in horror as he leans down and kisses her. I freeze. Get a grip man, your going to be going out with Cupid, get over her. I sigh and keep walking. Eventually I reach Cupid's room, hesitantly I knock.

"Cupid?" Its me Dexter."

After a moment the door opened to reveal Cupid and Blondie.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Blondie said retreating back into the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

I closed my eyes took a breath and said "Cupid will you go out with me?"

I opened my eyes and Cupid was staring at me eyes wide and mouth open.

"Cupid?"

She shook her head "Are you for real?"

"Um yes."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes. I will!"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Wait. We're you worried that I would say no," she laughed when I nodded my head "Oh Dexter, I told you I loved you, I obviously wouldn't say no."

I smiled. Meanwhile my mind was drifting off to what I seen with Daring and Raven, how would Apple react if she knew, she would freak, that I knew for sure. I just couldn't believe it, my older brother kissing the villain who is supposed to poison his future wife. It just didn't seem like him, almost as if he were in a trance.

"Hey Cupid do you want to go somewhere, like right now as a date?" I needed to get mind off them.

"Sorry not tonight, I have plans with Blondie."

"Oh ok. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok bye"

"Bye." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I love you Dexter."

"I love you too." I said as I started walking down the hall.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Cupid's pov)

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it. Dexter Charming just asked me out. This is the moment I've been waiting for for three years, Blondie was right when she said he liked me back. Blondie. I've got to tell her. I turned around and ran into the room.

"Blondie!" I exclaimed.

"What Cupid? What happened with Dexter?"

"He. Asked. Me. Out."

She squealed. "That's spelltacular Cupid, you still up for the bakery?"

"Yup."

As we left the room I noticed that everyone was acting strange. Sparrow was quiet, Lizzie was polite, Ashlynn was snobby, and worst of all Daring and Raven were kissing and Apple was happy about it. To top it all off all of they're eyes were purple.

"Blondie. Something was wrong here." As I turned to my friend I let out a gasp. She was deleting her mirrorcast and her eyes were purple. I realized with a start that all of my friends were under a spell. Everyone was here except…

"Dexter!" I took off in search of my boyfriend. "Please, please, please don't be under the spell. As I was running I noticed a purple aura surrounding everyone I past.

"Hm that must be the cause of the spell."

As I rounded the corner my eyes settled on the most sickening sight. Dexter slumped against the wall unconscious, a bloodied arrow in his chest, an evil looking Hunter grinning at his handy work a horrible crazed gleam in his eyes. I let out a whimper. Ever so slowly his eyes lifted to meet mine, his arms pulling back his bow string the last thing I heard before I blacked out was a horrible screeching laugh.

When I came too I felt a searing pain in my side. Suddenly everything that happened came back to me, the confession, the joy, the fear, and Dexter. As I thought of what happened to him, my head snapped up, searched the small room in which I was contained, after not seeing who I was looking for I sighed in defeat. A tear slowly slid down my cheek.

"Please be ok…" I whispered into the darkness.

"Urg. Cupid? Is that you?"

My eyes widened. "Dexter? Dexter is that you? Are you ok?"

"Yea, yea its me, I'm fine just in a bit of pain, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What happened to everyone else? What's going on Dexter I'm scared, why are we chained to the wall."

"I don't know, but don't worry we are going to be…"

Before he could finish the door banged open, and in walked a shadowy figure.

"So your finally awake." The voice boomed.

"Who are you?!" Dexter demanded trying to be brave although I could here his voice shaking slightly.

The figure reached up and dragged down her hood to reveal…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Hey guys me again, I decided to post earlier than Monday because I was bored and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. To UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, thanks for your review and I'm glad you loved it. I will be accepting fan art for the cover of this story, just as I will be for my other story, Black Snow, I will pick out the top three and when I decide I will announce the person who's art will be displayed, thanks to all of you guys as always for the support, until the next chapter. Don't worry all you Dapple fans, they are a main pairing in this story, there will be no Raving action much further than what is going on right now, I ship Dapple all the was, it's just those too kissing was impairative to the plot. Have a nice day my lovely fans and followers. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys, I have the stomach bug, I've had it since Saturday. I won't be able to get the next chapter up until later this week, but I'll update as soon as possible. As always you guys are awesome and have a nice day. :)**


	5. Twilight

**Hey guys. This will be before the events of Dragon Games for obvious reasons once you start reading.I'm not going to give you excuses, you've waited long enough, so on with the story!**

(Cupid's pov)

The figure pulled the hood down to reveal... Mira Shards!?

"Mira?" I gasped. "Why? No one has ever been anything but nice to you."

A loud chuckle came from Mira.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid there is more to this than you realize... Before I explain that I may as well give you two the honor of seeing who I truly am."

A dark cloud of purple magic swirled from the ground and surrounded Mira. An eerie feeling had sprung up in the two students stomachs as thunder boomed in the distance. As the cloud dissipated a dark shadow settled over Ever After.

"Recognize me now?" The newly formeda figure questioned, a lowly smirk spread across her face.

Me and Dexter gasped as reality hit us full force. The Evil Queen had been hiding among us and is now getting her revenge. She took a step towards me.

"Get away from her." Dexter growled.

"Or what?" She took another step.

"I'm warning you."

"Oh I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes as she started towards me. When she was inches away she came to a halt.

"BACK UP!" Dexter was furious, as anyone could tell from the murderous glare he was giving her as he was struggling against his bonds.

The Evil Queen smirked and rose her eyebrows. Before anyone had time to react she had risen her hand and struck me. Hard enough to make my head spin. I felt dazed and after a moment tired. The last thing I heard was an inhuman yell and the sound of something snapping. Then everything faded into darkness.

(Dexter's pov)

The Evil Queen struck Cupid. I took a moment to process this then I saw red. I let out and angry yell and ripped at my chains. Almost immediately they tore loose. I jumped up and tackled that witch, catching her off guard she fell to the ground and hit her head on a loose rock, effectively knocking her out. As my anger faded I looked between the two girls. How did I end up locked in the dungeon with two sleeping females, I sighed as I walked over to where Cupid laid in chains. I started pulling at her bonds as gently as possible without hurting her.

"When will this nightmare be over..." I wondered aloud.

Little did I know the nightmare had only just begun.

(Cupid's pov)

"Ugh. Where am I?" I looked around and only sqw gray. That's when I heard whispering.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Cupid?" A timid voice called out.

I turned around at the familiar voice.

"Blondie!? But I thought you were under the Evil Queen's spell?"

"Our body's are but our spirits are stuck here."

"Where are we, does she have me under her spell now too?

"No. you are unaffected right now, at the moment you are unconscious. We are in The Twilight Zone." I gulped. This did not sound good.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next on with be at least three to four thousand words. So I may add in a few OCs and might have some main characters have children, so baby names appreciated. Also if you want to see me have the some of the story told in the Evil Queens pov, let me know. Reviews always accepted! I will post the next chapter tomorrow if I get at least ten reviews by then! Sirensong out!**


End file.
